Ce que je veux de toi
by EvilChachouuu
Summary: Emma vit chez Regina et développe des sentiments pour Regina... OS SWANQUEEN
Coucou! C'est encore moi voici ma deuxième fanfic, c'est un OS différent du premier dans son contenu mais aussi dans sa longueur mais je ne vous dis pas s'il finit bien ou pas hein sinon c'est pas marrant, vous devrez le lire pour savoir ;) Une fois que ce sera fait, vous seriez des amours si vous me dîtes ce que vous en pensez avec des petites (ou grandes hein, c'est au choix) reviews. Bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)

PS: Rien ne m'appartient à part mon imagination qui vous a pondu cette histoire ;)

..

Emma vivait dans le manoir de Regina depuis quelque temps car depuis l'arrivée du petit Neal, elle se sentait à l'étroit chez les Charmant. Elle préférait laisser de l'espace à sa famille qui se reconstruisait doucement avec son petit frère, même si cela lui faisait mal, elle savait que c'était le mieux à faire.

Les premiers temps en compagnie du Maire de Storybrooke et de leur fils furent quelque peu tendus mais maintenant que tout le monde avait ses petites habitudes et que les deux femmes s'entendaient maintenant très bien, on peut dire qu'elles étaient devenues amies et cela rendait Henry très heureux. On pouvait croire à la petite famille parfaite.

Certaines nuits, Emma était réveillée par des gémissements qui venaient de la chambre de la brune, située à côté de la sienne, Henry dont la chambre était à l'opposé était trop loin pour l'entendre. Cette fois la blonde se leva et rejoint la chambre de Regina, en entrant doucement dans la chambre elle aperçut Regina en train de se débattre avec ses couvertures en criant.

Tout de suite, Emma s'approcha pour venir la calmer.

« Chhhhhtt Regina, tout va bien, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve » murmura Emma en caressant les cheveux ébènes.

Le maire se réveilla paniquée de ce rêve, qui ressemblait plus à un cauchemar, et à la vue d'Emma elle se calma. La blonde qui s'inquiétait encore pour la brune en la voyant avec le regard dans le vide, s'assit sur le lit en attendant une quelconque réaction.

« Ils étaient après Henry... » commença Regina.

Emma ne répondit pas mais la regarda de manière à ce qu'elle continue.

« Les personnes que j'ai amenées ici avec la malédiction, ils voulaient se venger de moi en s'attaquant à mon fils, ils étaient en train de l'attacher et comptaient le tuer sur la place où se situe l'horloge de la ville, j'invoquais mes pouvoirs mais je n'en avais visiblement plus alors j'essayais de toutes mes forces de me frayer un chemin pour tenter de le délivrer mais les habitants m'en empêchaient... Cela semblait si réel, c'était vraiment horrible. » Termina-t-elle.

Emma attendit qu'elle ait fini pour sécher les larmes qui s'étaient échapper des yeux noirs qui brillaient à la lumière de la nuit. Ainsi, la blonde réconforta son supérieur pendant de longues minutes avant de se lever pour retourner dans son lit.

« Emma... » chuchota la brune au moment où celle-ci allait sortir.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, la brune regardait ailleurs alors le shérif s'approcha,

« Je vais rester avec toi cette nuit » répondit elle à la demande silencieuse.

Alors elle se recoucha mais pas dans son lit mais dans celui du maire.

Suite à cela Regina était tout de suite tombée dans les bras de Morphée puis inconsciemment elle s'était rapproché de la chaleur humaine avant de complètement se blottir contre la mère biologique d'Henry qui s'endormit également, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, Emma se réveilla peu avant que le réveil ne sonne mais elle était déjà seule dans le lit, elle se leva, alla prendre sa douche et descendit à la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner que la brune était en train de préparer pour tout le monde. Aucune des deux n'en parla et elles agirent normalement avant d'aller travailler.

La journée se passa tranquillement pour les deux femmes, l'une au commissariat avec son père et l'autre à la Marie pour régler les affaires de la ville, et le soir venu la famille se retrouva autour d'un bon repas fait par Regina et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé en regardant la télé avant d'aller se coucher.

Cette nuit-là, Emma entendit à nouveau sa colocataire faire des cauchemars alors elle fit comme la nuit dernière et alla porter compagnie à Regina. Et ce fut le même schéma à chaque fois que la blonde était réveillée par la brune.

Mais au bout d'un certain temps, Emma commençait à regarder Regina différemment elle appréciait davantage de sentir la brune contre elle la nuit, de sentir son délicieux parfum de pomme, de sentir sa peau douce contre la sienne et c'était le début d'une longue série de rêves la concernant, certains plus érotiques que d'autres.

Cependant la blonde n'était pas sûre de la nature réelle des sentiments qu'elle pouvait ressentir à l'égard de Regina et de leur éventuelle réciprocité, elle se contenta de se taire et de laisser faire le temps.

De son côté, la maire de Storybrooke appréciait tellement les nuits en compagnie de son shérif que la solitude et le ressenti du côté froid de son lit la poussaient parfois à simuler un cauchemar afin de la réveiller. Mais la brune refusait d'admettre l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir des sentiments pour cette femme qu'elle a longtemps détestée par rapport à Henry mais aussi à cause de son arbre généalogique.

Mais un soir, ce rythme bascula.

C'était un vendredi soir, Henry était parti dormir chez un ami et ses deux mères s'étaient retrouvées seules au manoir. Elles passèrent la soirée tranquillement ensemble et avaient un peu plus poussé la consommation de cidre à table puis de whisky au salon. Elles parlaient de leurs quotidiens, d'éventuels projets de vacances avec Henry puis la conversation se dirigea sur les relations amoureuses.

« Dis-moi tout » lança Emma sans savoir que Regina la prendrait au pied de la lettre. Alors elle commença son récit pour le plus grand plaisir de la blonde,

« comme tu dois le savoir, il y a d'abord eu Daniel, j'avais 16 ans, mais ma mère lui a arraché le cœur devant mes yeux et comme tu dois le savoir aussi, c'était à cause de ta mère. Puis il y a eu le mariage forcé avec ton grand-père Léopold que j'ai finalement tué. Puis lors de mon règne j'ai eu quelques aventures avec des gardes et des servants mais rien de sérieux. Arrivée à Storybrooke il y a eu Graham mais avec lui c'était juste pour réchauffer mon lit. Et là je suis avec Robin mais c'est plus comme avant, il n'est plus si attentionné, il me délaisse et je sens je ne ressens plus grand-chose pour lui alors je pense que je vais le quitter. » finit-elle l'air pensive.

Emma ne s'attendait pas à autant de franchise, donc elle se lança aussi.

« Pour moi il y a d'abord eu Lily, on était ados, on squattait à droite à gauche et on a couché ensemble quelques fois, c'était ma première expérience. Puis il y a eu Neal, le père d'Henry, on était heureux même si on a vécu dans notre voiture et qu'on a pas mal volé, on voulait s'installer à Tallahassee alors il m'a fait récupérer le butin d'un ancien casse de bijouterie et je suis allée en prison à sa place car il m'avait offert l'une montre volée et que la police ne l'a jamais attrapé; et c'est en prison que j'ai appris ma grossesse. Enfermée, au début j'ai couché avec quelques détenues mais mon ventre grossissait alors j'ai arrêté. En sortant j'ai vécu seule même si parfois je ramenais quelqu'un pour réchauffer mon lit pour reprendre ton expression mais rien de sérieux non plus. Mon histoire la plus drôle avec le recul c'est celle avec Walsh, un singe volant de ta sœur qui m'a demandé en mariage lorsque je suis allée à New York avec Henry et nos faux souvenirs pendant la deuxième malédiction. Mais heureusement que Killian est venu nous cherchés car j'aurais pu accepter! Et en parlant d'Hook, je sais ce qu'il éprouve pour moi et il est adorable mais même en essayant je n'éprouve rien de plus pour lui que de l'amitié. » avoua Emma, en se rendant compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle avouait tout ça a quelqu'un alors, l'alcool aidant elle continua,

« Mais maintenant je sais pourquoi … je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. » Lança-t-elle, ce qui attisa la curiosité du maire.

« Ah oui? Et qui est-ce? » dit-elle. Ce à quoi la blonde répondit,

« Je ne dirais pas son nom mais je peux te dire que c'est une femme, ayant une peau extraordinairement belle et douce, des yeux magnifiques dans lesquels je veux plonger à chaque fois qu'elle me regarde, des cheveux soyeux, des lèvres pulpeuses que j'ai envie d'embrasser en permanence puis elle a un corps sublime avec tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut, bref elle est parfaite mais je te l'ai juste décrite physiquement car si je te parle de ce qu'elle est et de ce qui fait d'elle un être si extraordinaire, je vais monopoliser la parole toute la nuit! » finit-elle en riant.

Regina l'avait regarder sans la regarder car elle était dans ses pensées pour chercher cette fameuse femme mystère qui fait battre le cœur de son shérif mais Emma ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard puis elle observa un éclair de tristesse passer dans les yeux de son interlocutrice alors elle lui demanda,

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? » ce a quoi la brune lui répondit,

« Si seulement... Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait parler de moi de la façon dont tu décris cette femme, mais Robin ne le ferait certainement pas, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs... Avec tout le mal que j'ai commis je devrais me faire à l'idée que je finirais seule... » avoua t-elle les larmes aux yeux alors qu'Emma souriait.

« Es-tu en train de sourire? Je suis en train de te dire que je pense ne jamais trouver le bonheur auprès d'une personne qui voudrait d'une reine déchue et toi que fais-tu? Tu te moques de moi! » s'énerva Regina. Alors la blonde lui avoua,

« C'est le cas, je souris et non je ne me moque pas de toi c'est juste que la personne que je t'ai décrite tout à l'heure, tu ne l'as pas reconnue, tu n'as même pas pensé que cette femme pouvait être toi, je parlais de toi Regina. Au début, je t'appréciais en tant qu'amie mais depuis peu je me suis aperçue que je ne te regardais plus comme mon amie, la mère de mon fils mais comme la femme que tu es. Au fil de ces mois passé à tes côtés et encore plus depuis que nous passons pratiquement toutes nos nuits ensemble à cause de tes cauchemars, j'ai de nouveaux sentiments pour toi et je me sentirais bien conne si j'ai mal interprété les signes qui font que j'avais plus confiance pour te l'avouer. »

Elle n'osait pas lever la tête, elle avait déballé tout ce qu'elle avait à dire en regardant ses mains et quand elle le fit enfin, elle grimaça. Regina la regardait avec dégoût et lui dit de but en blanc,

« Je ne suis pas lesbienne Miss Swan » avant de se lever et de monter se coucher.

Emma mit un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer mais elle assimila bien vite que le Maire venait de détruire ses espoirs et que le retour du « Miss Swan » n'était pas de très bon augure. Alors elle débarrassa les verres, fit la vaisselle et monta se coucher dans le lit dans lequel elle n'avait pas passer une nuit complète depuis longtemps.

Elle était maintenant couchée, elle repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir et s'endormit en noyant son oreiller.

Regina de son côté ne s'était pas endormie tout se suite non plus, elle cogitait et n'arrivait pas à se faire à ce nouveau, ou plutôt à cette nouvelle prétendante alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à s'avouer que c'est pour cette blonde que son cœur battait depuis un moment déjà.

Le matin arriva et lorsqu'Emma se leva, elle s'aperçut que l'objet de son désir mais aussi de son mal-être était partie se réfugier à la mairie, elle se dit qu'elle prétextera sûrement des rapports urgents à terminer.

Mais Emma ne pouvait plus vivre dans cette situation et supporter le regard désormais méprisant de la femme qu'elle aime alors elle fit un sac à la va vite avec quelques affaires et s'en alla en laissant une lettre à la vue sur l'oreiller de Regina.

Elle était monté dans son bolide jaune sans vraiment savoir où aller alors elle roula jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, enfila une tenue de sport et parti courir pour se vider la tête. Une fois son long jogging terminé, elle était épuisée autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement puis elle n'avait pas envie de revenir au manoir. Donc une seule destination lui venu en tête, elle prendrait une chambre chez Granny quelques temps. En arrivant au comptoir, elle demanda sa chambre et sa tête annonçait tout de suite à Ruby qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler, elle monta dans la chambre, prit une longue douche bien chaude et s'engouffra sous les couvertures pour un sommeil réparateur. Elle prit ses congés et resta dans cette chambre à se morfondre pendant des jours.

Regina, elle, était rentrée de la mairie tard ce jour là, voulant repousser au maximum la conversation inévitable concernant les révélations de la veille. Mais à son arrivée au manoir elle remarqua que la poubelle jaune de la blonde n'était plus là, elle se retrouva seule dans son immense demeure car Henry lui avait demandé la permission de rester une nuit supplémentaire chez son ami et elle avait accepté. C'est seulement en montant se coucher qu'elle aperçu la lettre écrite à la main de la blonde et les larmes coulaient en découvrant son contenu.

«Ma chère Regina,

Tu me disait tout de tes rêves fous, on en venait à se connaître par cœur.

A vivre ensemble on se ressemble, on est dans notre monde avec Henry.

Et puis après tout, si je casse tout entre nous c'est que je veux bien plus.

Quand vient le jour, que nos corps ne séparent, je ressens l'envie de t'avoir encore auprès de moi.

Alors, est-ce que tu connaîtras un jour prochain de nouveaux sentiments plus forts?

Ce que je veux de toi je le gardais au fond de moi, comme le plus grand des secrets qu'on ne dévoile jamais. Ce que je veux pour nous, le sauras-tu un beau jour? De la l'amitié à l'amour, c'est aussi ce que j'attends de toi.

Et tant pis pour moi, et tant pis pour nous, si je dois gâcher notre amitié car je n'en peux plus de t'aimer comme ça.»

Elle n'avait pas signer cette lettre, elle n'en avait pas trouver l'utilité.

Regina ne savait pas où était passée Emma, elle se dit qu'elle était sortie et passerait la nuit ailleurs, sûrement chez ses parents ou chez Ruby. Mais les jours passaient sans nouvelles et Regina commençait à fortement s'inquiéter. Elle ne voulait pas alerter la ville de leur discorde alors elle fit quelques recherches discrètes mais ne la trouva pas et elle ne voulait pas utiliser la magie, elle avait promis à son fils qu'elle n'en userait plus. Elle commençait à se dire qu'elle avait sûrement quitter la ville et cela la rendait affreusement triste. C'est en sentant le poids de son absence qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point elle était attachée à cette blonde, elle commençait à s'imaginer en train de l'embrasser, en train de caresser son corps musclé et elle s'aperçut très vite qu'elle avait trop brusquement rejeté la blonde comme elle avait tenté de le faire pour les sentiments qui l'envahissaient.

Alors elle trahit la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Henry mais elle se dit que c'était pour le bien de leur famille et qu'il lui pardonnerait mais cette fois elle ne passerait plus à côté de son bonheur. Elle enclencha un sort de localisation à l'aide d'un haut qu'Emma n'avait pas emporter puis le suivi jusqu'à l'hôtel/restaurant et se frappa mentalement pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

En arrivant elle héla Ruby,

« Je sais qu'Emma est ici, pourriez-vous m'indiquer le numéro de sa chambre s'il vous plaît? »

La louve qui avait finalement entendue toute l'histoire entre les deux femmes une fois qu'Emma s'était calmée, indiqua le numéro.

Regina monta rapidement les escaliers puis se retrouva devant la porte qui la séparait de la femme pour qui elle s'était avouer ses sentiments cette dernière semaine du fait de son absence.

Elle frappa et la porte s'ouvrit à leur grand étonnement. Emma pensait trouver Ruby qui lui apportait le repas qu'elle avait commandé alors que la brune ne pensait pas que la porte s'ouvrirait.

Elles se retrouvèrent donc l'une face à l'autre, ne sachant quoi dire. Alors les gestes apportant plus que les paroles, Regina s'avança et embrassa Emma avec fougue, la blonde se trouvant surprise ne mis pas longtemps pour répondre au baiser.

L'envie d'aller plus loin les rattrapa toutes les deux alors Regina ferma la porte d'un pied et entraîna sa blonde sur le lit de la chambre. Elles s'embrassaient, se caressaient et quand le tissu de leur vêtements devint gênant, chacune déshabilla sa partenaire tout en sensualité, sans précipitation afin de découvrir le corps de l'autre en savourant chaque moment.

Rapidement tout de même elles se retrouvèrent nues toutes les deux sur le lit, Emma ayant de l'expérience avec les femmes, commença à descendre dans le cou de sa brune et lui infligea tantôt des baisers, tantôt des coups de langue ou bien même des légères morsures et rien que cela suffisait pour faire frissonner la femme entre ses bras. Puis elle descendit sur les seins ronds qui la tentait, elle les palpait, jouait avec les tétons de son pouce, de sa langue et même de ses dents.

Les gémissements qui s'échappèrent de la sublime bouche du Maire l'encourageaient à continuer alors elle descendit encore, avec une infini tendresse jusqu'à son sexe déjà trempé. Elle sentait elle aussi l'excitation monter dangereusement rien qu'en entendant sa partenaire alors elle s'approcha et mis de légers coups de langues entre les lèvres de sa brune et cela lui arracha un cri de plaisir ce qui l'encouragea pour continuer donc elle s'attaqua à son clitoris. Vu comme Regina criait et bougeait ses hanches, elle aurait pu la faire jouir ainsi mais enfonça quand même un doigt en elle et cela fit sortir un son plus aiguë de la bouche de son amante. Alors elle en ajouta un deuxième et commença des mouvements de va et vient en même temps qu'elle jouait de sa langue sur le bouton de plaisir de sa brune qui jouit rapidement en criant le nom d'Emma, oubliant totalement qu'un étage en dessous se trouvait le restaurant qui heureusement était vide.

Emma retira ses doigts et les mis dans sa bouche pour savourer le nectar de la femme qu'elle venait d'envoyer au septième ciel puis remonta doucement pour se blottir contre celle qui se remettait de son orgasme fulgurant. Regina une fois remise de ses émotions rendit l'appareil à sa blonde et c'est ainsi qu'elles continuèrent de faire l'amour jusque tard le soir sans avoir à se préoccuper d'Henry qui passait la nuit les Charmant.

Suite à cela, elles avaient une faim de loup donc Emma s'était résignée à aller leur chercher un repas et c'est en ouvrant la porte qu'elle découvrit un chariot avec deux plateaux repas qu'elles pouvaient réchauffer avec le micro-onde à disposition dans la chambre, elle sourit et nota mentalement qu'elle devrait remercier son amie Ruby pour cela. Alors elles mangèrent en se lançant des regards tendres et s'endormirent avec la promesse silencieuse qu'elles parleraient de se qu'elles étaient l'une pour l'autre le lendemain mais les deux savaient que c'était le début d'une grande et belle histoire malgré qu'elles devraient annoncer cela à leur fils et à la famille d'Emma, ce qui allait être épique mais primordial pour le bien de leur relation.

THE END

..

Voilà voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plus et vous voyez qu'il finit beaucoup beaucoup mieux que le précédent ;) S'il y a des fautes je m'en excuse, je n'ai pas de bêta mais je l'ai relu plusieurs fois alors elles ne doivent pas être énormes non plus ^^

Pour ceux/celles qui l'auraient remarquer, je me suis inspirée des paroles d'une chanson française des années 2000 pour la lettre d'Emma, saurez-vous me dire laquelle? Ahah

Encore une fois (et je dois être chiante pour ça) mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, savoir si je dois continuer à écrire ou m'arrêter là pour me contenter d'en lire.


End file.
